The Queen's Order's
by ThatFrozenObbssedGal
Summary: Two years after Elsa trapped Arendelle in its eternal winter now known as 'The frozen summer' Regrets are forming in a certain prince. Hans is banished from his kingdom and hes so desperate, has he really gone as far as coming face to face with the Snow Queen herself? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I've wrote fan fiction before like on other sites. I thought this one was better for audiences, and there isn't enough Helsa faniction out on the internet.**

**So heres a little story for you! Chapters will get longer than this and more detailed. I'm considering adding a few scenes which are T rated so that's why its rated T for now.**

**I'm going to apologise now for the teasing I'm going to do with you all. Hehe, your heads are going to be so messed up and I'm playing with your emotions.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Banishment

"Very well" his Eldest Brother, the King announced. Hans couldn't take the tension anymore, his own family where deciding his punishment. For the last two years he had been cooped up in a tiny jail cell. Taunted by his brothers, with 'Rejected by the Queen' and 'punched by a girl'. Right now he was whishing for his death.

He struggled in the chains tightly binding his wrists. The guard holding him down pushed him closer to the ground, forcing him to kneel before his Brother. "Prince Hans of the southern isles, is banished from this day forward"

Hans looked up at his Brother in shock. _Oh crap._ He thought bowing his head. Straining his hands behind him, he could feel the metal cutting into his skin.

"Guards take him away" He ordered. They nodded, pulling Hans by his chains to the gates. Yanking him back as he tried to stop them from dragging him away. "Wait, what?" Hans looked back at his Brother pleadingly, stumbling as the guards gripped his chains "Where do you expect me to go exactly?" He sneered, glaring up at the King.

His Brother glared back with just as much force, and then started laughing. Tears almost flowing down his face. Hans waited in confusion, completely taken aback by his brothers reaction. "Like I even care!" He roared, "Just never come back here!" Hans scowled as the guards threw him out the castle

He landed with a smack on the stone steps. His jaw making and unpleasant cracking sound. The guards sneered at him before slamming the gates shut. Hans glared after them, rubbing his jaw.

Hans was never planning on going to Arendelle. In fact that was the last place he wanted to go. But what choice did he have? Die or face a Queen with power to kill him instantly... it was a lose – lose situation.

Obviously having nothing else to do, no family to go to. He had taken his chance.

After regaining his balance and fixing his jaw, he had stumbled down to the docks. Not certain what he was planning to do. "Hey, come on boy-o" The captain yelled to the young boat boy. "This ship-a goods needs ta be back at Arendelle by sunset!" He told him, loading on a crate.

Without thinking Hans knew his plan, He clambered over the railings burying himself under some brown bags.

Now he here was, crick in his neck. A strange stench of fish surrounding him. "I see land!" He heard a voice announce. Finally, he was off this moving wreck!

* * *

Elsa sighed, placing her head in her hands. Being Queen was not easy, There was always so much to do in so little time. She glanced at the relatively large pile of papers in the corner and groaned, not wanting to know what they were.

"Your majesty!" An urgent voice yelled, bursting into the room. Elsa jumped, sending paper flying everywhere. "Kai! How many times, knock!" Elsa scolded, irritation in her voice. She began picking the papers up.

Kai nodded apologetically, "Excuse me your majesty, but the goods have arrived" Elsa raised one delicate eyebrow, glancing up from the mess now scattered on the floor "So, you rushed in here in such a manner, to tell me something you could have knocked for?" She said her voice rising slightly, anger beginning to hint. She dropped the papers on the floor again. Elsa saw Kai cowering in the corner, and realized the room was starting to freeze over, creating an unpleasant crackling sound.

"I'm sorry Kai" Elsa told him calmly, snapping away from her rage. "I'm under pressure, I'm sure there is a perfectly-...good explanation" She continued, gathering the papers again. The ice on the walls started to fade away.

Kai sighed in relief, straitening his posture. "Yes, well i thought you may want to know." Kai started, biting his lips nervously. Panic hit Elsa, something bad. For sure. "What Kai? What is it?" She asked her heart beating a bit too fast. What could possibly ruin her today?

He took a deep breath, and blurted out "As they were unloading the goods, they found a man under the bags." Said Kai, he carried on before she could interrupt again. "Before they dragged him away, he requested to see you and you only"

Elsa didn't really know what to say. She didn't know why someone would stow away in a goods boat. Unless they where a getaway or something...unless they had a reason to be here. Her eyes widened in slight fear. Kai flinched, knowing what he was going to have to tell her. "Kai" Elsa asked in a monotone.

"Y-yes your majesty" Kai whimpered, stepping back from the ice which was crawling from Elsa's feet towards him. "Who is the man" She asked, still in one tone.

Kai took another deep breath. "w-well." He said, shaking as the ice got closer. "You may know him.." Kai mumbled. Then he slipped, landing on an icy surface.

Elsa stood un-moving. "Prince Hans" She whispered. Kai nodded before scurrying out the room, just as the ice began to crack.

* * *

**So, this was a little chapter to get you into the story. It gets better so please stay tuned! **

**The chapters will get longer, this is only the start**

**I'm open to any reviews just don't be too harsh on me.**

**Thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is the second chapter, and urm..yeh just read it ok. :)**

**Hope you like**

**Yes, I'm bad at these starting things**

**So threes a lot of tension between Elsa and Hans in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Don't flatter me

Hans was 'escorted' on full guard into the castle. The rather bulky guard gripped his wrists together so tight he felt like he was wearing the cuffs again.

"Well this is a lovely escort thank you!" Hans said sarcastically as they entered the throne room. "Yeh yeh, be good you" The guard said. Hans smirked, blowing a stand of stray hair out of his face. This was Arendelle, he needed act like he wasn't scared.

Oh he was scared.

Especially when he heard the sound of inpatient foot steps, ice clicking along the hall.

The guards released his grasp as the two great doors flung open, Elsa pushing then so hard they smacked against the wall.

Hans jumped back, slightly startled.

Anna skipped behind her, less commanding. She stuck her nose in the air trying to act right before the door hit her in the face.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little. The guards and Hans stared at her, she quickly regained her posture. clearing her throat, and folding her hands in front of her.

"I'm fine!" Yelled Anna skidding into the room, almost tripping over her skirts. _Seriously, what's wrong with that girl, _thought Hans.

Anna scooted to Elsa's side.

First thing Hans saw was blue. A lot of icy blue. piercing into his eyes. Her eyes will filled with cold bitterness that swam in the frozen blueness.

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He smirked at her. "This amuses you Prince Hans?" She asked, still holding his gaze in rage. He just chuckled. "Well, I see" She squinted at him.

Ice clicked against the floor again as she spun around once, suddenly glaring into his eyes again.

All Hans thought is _isn't this a bit close? _He looked down at the space between them, leaning back slightly.

Elsa realised and stepped back. "Explain" She said as if he was a dog under her command.

Hans smirked again. "Why certainly, your majesty" He said mockingly. She arched one perfect eyebrow, expressing nothing. "I would love to ask once again, what I amuses you so." Expressing the 'again' bitterly. "But I believe I gave you an order first" She stated, walking back and forth waiting in a regal manner.

"Queen's order most defiantly" He mocked again. She simply glared at him. He realised he was not making a good impression so far. Anna watched her sister, glaring at Hans every once in a while.

Elsa still holding his gaze, raised her eyebrow once more. "Urm, yes your majesty" He now said, looking down.

"I was banished from my kingdom, and it got me thinking about what i did. Well i thought such a caring Queen like yourself-" Elsa silenced him, he looked at her "Don't flatter me Hans." He smirked. "Well it was worth a try, doesn't the Queen take compliments your highness?" He asked, still smirking glancing up at her.

Elsa had no fricking idea what he wanted, and why he kept smirking all the time. She just knew he was up to something. When he revealed he had been banished, she did seem a bit startled. _His family banished there own son..wasn't that a tad harsh_...She wondered. _Elsa he tried to kill you and Anna, steal away your kingdom. He deserves no pity._

He was still smirking, glancing up right into her eyes. She did feel slightly strange at this, so she kept returning her gazes in bitter stares.

She ignored his little comment. "Continue" She ordered. Once again he smirked, it was driving her crazy. "Ah, yes. Queen's orders"

Hans thought if he played with her enough, he would be able to squeeze some droplet of pity out of that frozen stance of hers. Pity was the key he needed.

"Well, not sure what more i can add." He said putting his best sad face on. "I have regretted my actions towards you and your sister-" He glanced at Anna, who rolled her eyes. "And was wondering if somewhere deep inside you, your majesty" He added 'your majesty as sincerely as he could. Elsa just stared at him, no expression. Just that one eye brow raised.

_What is with that eyebrow? _Hans kept pressing, every time she did that, it made him feel weird.

He shook it off, carrying on with his best impression. "I was wondering, if a loving and loyal queen such as yourself." She coughed, "Hans, flattering gets you no where" She added. He ignored her input. "Would ever forgive or even take pity on a monster like me" He made an act of looking like he was choking up.

Elsa smirked herself now. "Hans, what the." Was all she said. He kept his sad face. He locked eyes with her, she was thrown back by this. He actuary looked hopeful in her.

He sighed as dramatically as he could, Elsa put her hand on her chest, leaning back. Well this was something...He looked down "I understand if you can't bring yourself to forgive my actions, i will clearly move on if I'm not wanted" He gazed up at her again.

She was melting, he saw it. He held his smirk back. "I'm sure there is an empty bench around somewhere..." He began to walk away, smirking.

Elsa felt like her heart was breaking, was that really a display? "H-Hans" She called her voice shaking. He smiled, then quickly replaced it with a lonely frown. He turned, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

_Ok, what the_. She raised her eyebrow again. "I cant forgive you" She said in her queen tone again. _Great all that acting for nothing._ He sighed, a real sigh now.

Elsa held her breath. Anna laughed. "Hans you really think Elsa, of all people, would fall for that act" She rolled her eyes. "Well if you need me Elsa, i'll me stuffing my face with something that contains chocolate" She headed towards the door.

Elsa gave her a stern look. She stopped walking, sighing at her sister. "And, there's more isn't there.." Elsa nodded. Anna dragged herself back to her position. "Yippe" She said sarcastically.

"Now, Hans." Elsa said. Great, a speech. Hans almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself. This could lead somewhere. "I couldn't let you go without hospitality"

He smirked, he had won.

Elsa saw his smirk, glaring at him. He dropped it. "I will write to your kingdom asking for your return to be organised. Of Corse it will take a while to convince. Till then you will stay here" Anna gasped. "Elsa wha-" She silenced her. Anna whimpered. "Let me finish"

Anna scowled, crossing her arms like a child. "You will not leave the grounds, you must be guarded at all times, unless given Queen's _Order's" Anna smiled, oh this could be fun._

_Great, more orders. Well it was better than sleeping on a bench._ Hans smirked, locking eyes with her again. "Queen's order's" He replied.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter, kind of explains why it is called 'The Queen's order's' **

**So if you realised that while reading it then you are intelligent.**

**Updating soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i wanted to get into the helsa like tonight so**

**Im gonna start teasing you all**

* * *

Chapter 3

What's with the smirking? Are eyes ment to be that blue?

Hans was thrown into the guest room. How many times can a man get thrown! He fell back on his bed, anger and success ranging in him at the same time. He had gotten something, but this is really not that amazing. Why was that Queen so, urgh, it infuriated him.

God knew how many hours later, there was a small knock on his door, probably Elsa. _Well better start sucking up.. _"come in your highness" . How he knew it was her so had no idea, she just shrugged and entered. She approached him slowly. Even though barley a minute ago he promised he would suck up, he rudely asked "Why are you here?" Elsa was clearly offended by this, it was all over her face. "Well I'm sorry I just.." she looked away from him, embarrassed.

Hans immediately regretted saying that. Hans was used to being this way, growing up with his cocky brothers and how they teased him. "You majesty forgive me, i dont know what i was saying." before she could speak again, he took her gloved hand and kissed it. She jumped, pulling her hand away overwhelmed by his sudden movement. "That's ok...I..erm" His eyes met hers, he looked up into them innocently. Elsa had no idea what to make of this. She awkwardly looked away again, _is it warm in here?_

"I came to check on you, i see you haven't escaped just yet..". Hans smirked, she was teasing him.

_Clearly a master of my work, _he watched her blushing slightly at his staring. It wasn't so hard getting the snow Queen to melt. "Well, it wasn't the Queen's Order's so i couldn't have" he replied pulling off yet another smirk, holding her gaze.

_What is with that damn smirk_, he hasn't stopped smirking since he came. Elsa was fascinated by this smirk, he did it every time he saw her. _Why_? She watched his green eyes gazing into hers and she blushed again. _Why is he staring. _She cleared her throat. "Well, i see you've made yourself comfortable" _That smirk again_.. "And will you be attending dinner?" Hans furrowed his eyebrows. _Dinner_? They were allowing him to dinner. Or Elsa was at least.

He stared at her, watching her sift awkwardly. Ok, maybe he was staring to much. She glanced at him waiting. _Oh God is it normal for eyes to be that blue?_ _Hans stick to the plan. Wait, what am i doing again.._? She bit her lip, pushing her cape behind her. He had to admit she was kinda attractive, even when she was being all regal she was somewhat stunning. _Hans what? Nooo what, what did she just ask me? _As if on cue she said "So, should i ask for an extra plate to be set or.."_ oh yes dinner!_ "Er, yeah, s-sure. Ill be there" _What was that you just sounded like you agreed to go out with someone_? Hans smiled awkwardly, seriously what was going on here.

Elsa registered his strange reply and his smile. _What in the world_? "Hans are you ok?" He now looked really worried and muttering like he was talking to himself. He glanced up at her again. Green eyes to Blue again. "Yes, yes I'm fine" Elsa slowly started to leave, a tad concerned. _is he going to be like this all dinner?_ Hans was battling with himself. _Stick to the act, be smooth. What happened to this whole 'Play with her'. _Hans wasn't completely sure what was going on except for the fact the Queen was slowly backing out the room.

"Your highness, i find it easier to walk forwards" He said smirking again. That smirk. "So do i" She said. A slender arm reached out, opened the door. Then she threw him a smirk back, closing the door. Hans sat there still watching the door even after it closed. Ice marking the handle. _What in the world was that._

Elsa was as lost as he was. _What was that? Is that how long people look at each other when there talking_? Elsa wasn't supposed to know much about about this, she had stayed in a small frozen room for most of her life with nothing more than books to learn from.

* * *

Elsa sat nervously at the head of the table waiting for everyone to join her. _Wait, why am i nervous?_ So many questions, it was getting more stressful that queen orders. Hans was the first to arrive, He sat in the chair one away from her. She peeked up at him, caught his eye then quickly looked down, pretending to inspect the tea cup in front of her. "Is the cup to her majesty's likings?" She jumped, looking at him. He was smirking again. This was going to be a long dinner. "Yes" She replied refusing to catch his eyes. He chuckled. "Ah I'm pleased to know"

The minutes dragged on like hours. Would Anna hurry up and join them..She began drumming her figures on the table in a repetitive rhythm, looking into space. Hans just watched her, completely amused by this all.

A mischievous laugh broke her trance. _Oh Olaf_! "Hello, Queen Elsa!" He greeted while climbing up onto the chair stacked with books. Snowmen didn't eat but tonight she really didn't care, she needed someone to break the awkwardness. Elsa giggled as he slipped off the chair, his head rolling off. Hans gasped, standing to see if the snowman was ok. Elsa liften his head back onto his body, and placed him in the chair. "Wait, but his head. What?" Said Hans totally confused. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. He just shrugged and sat down.

"wheres Anna and kristoff?" Elsa asked Olaf. "Oh yes! Anna told me to tell you.." he paused looking thoughtful. _Oh no_.. "Olaf what did she need you to tell me.." Olaf jumped up in surprise then smiled. "Oh yes! She said she and kristoff will not be attending dinner, whatever that means" Elsa wanted to die. It was her Hans and a snowman. She glanced up at him, to see a smirk. Again. _Ohh nooo. _"Well it looks like its just us your highness" He said his smirk twitching, he once again held her gaze.

Her eyes are too blue. He looked away, playing with his spoon. _So, dinner with Elsa and well.. a snowman._ "Yes, and Olaf" She replied. Ok, that was getting scary.

"Do i need Queen's orders's to eat this?" He asked looking as serious as he could. Elsa looked at him in disbelief. _Is he really doing this._."Just eat it" She took a dainty bite of the cake laid in front of her. Olaf had left after Hans began mocking her, the snowman had the strangest expression on his face as he clambered down from the chair, scurrying down the hall. Elsa had avoided all eye contact. "Yes most certaintly your majesty" He answered, smirking for the 1000th time.

Elsa met his eyes. "What's with the smirking?" She asked, her eyes still in his. "Are eyes ment to be that blue?" Is all he said. Elsa missed a breath. _Did he really just say that?.._She slowly raised from her seat, breaking his gaze.

"Well, good evening price Hans" She said in her now queenly state. He smirked in reply. "Good evening your highness" She nodded, folding her hands and making her way down the same hall Olaf had scurried down. She almost did the same. The last thing Hans saw was Icy blue, and a tiny snowflake.

* * *

**So, i've created something there and i hope i've teased you all enough!**

**Till next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, well like i got 8 followers so i better write for them! **

**Not many people seem to like this though...**

**Heres chapter 4 for anyone who wants it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Who cares if i'm dead anyway?

Kristoff pulled Sven back, pulling on his reins. Kristoff's feet dragged along as Sven urged to go forwards "Whoa, whoa! Calm down bud! You know if Elsa see's you she will throw a fit" Anna slapped his arm gently, giggling slightly. "Kristoff!" She whispered."Ow" he teased, punching her arm playfully. She had been out most of the night with kristoff, knowing she had missed dinner. Anna had given Olaf the problem of breaking it to Elsa, she knew her sister wasn't going to be happy. Elsa didn't take these things 'lightly'. "Quickly get out of here, before Elsa wakes!" Anna whispered, pushing Sven back. Kristoff pouted, pulling Sven. "Fine.." He mumbled, slouching. Anna laughe, pulled him in and kissed him softy. She stepped back. His face lit up, and he smiled. "We should do this more often" He said, as he began to pull her back in. Anna pushed him away giggling once again. "Oh, just go!" She giggled while turning towards the gates. "I need to get in before El-"

Two blue eyes glared into hers. "Too late" Elsa replied, smirking. She was already fully dressed, crown and all. "Shoot" Anna grumbled, face palming. Kristoff slowly backed away, attempting to get out of the scene. "Ohhh noo, stop right there reindeer boy!" Elsa shot him a glare, threatening him with her snowflakes that where growing and growing. Kristoff was truly frightened and amazed by Elsa's powers which, gave her a lot more power over _him_. "Yes ma'am" He said, running to Anna's side obediently. Sven followed, coping Kristoff's actions in reindeer style.

Elsa stayed expressionless, and walked slowly towards her sister. Anna winched then blurted. "Elsa I should have told you but you already had to deal with Hans and i really didn't know what your reaction would be, coz like, seriously i didn't want to freeze the place again and..." Anna rambled on about nothing, speaking way to fast for anyone to make sense of any of the words that were flowing out of her. Even Sven looked confused. Elsa paused, with a puzzled face. Anna kept going until Elsa gave her the silencing hand, which Kristoff mistook for her 'shooting powers' motion and jumped back startled. Elsa shook her head shooting ice inches from his feet, chuckling slightly to herlself. He leaped to the side, cowering behind Sven. Elsa tapped her foot, almost gracefully, as ice slithered towards him, causing him to stumble and grab Sven in fear.

Anna and Elsa burst out laughing, clasping there sides for air. Kristoff scratched his neck awkwardly , relaxing his stance and laughing slowly. Elsa's laughter died down as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to contain the remaining giggles. She swiftly made her way back inside, a few giggles to be heard as she disappeared round the corner. Anna knew she was forgiven.

* * *

There was an unsettling banging noise echoing down the hall. It wasn't a ear deafening sound, but it seemed to travel through the walls. Elsa stopped, glancing around searching for the source. _Anna's room, no i just saw her. The library, no its not_ _there_.. She scanned the halls, puzzling over what it could be. Then her eyes rested on one door, a guard less door. "Urg, staff" She said, rolling her eyes.

She tiptoed across the corridor, resting her ear on the door. The banging continued. What if he's trying to escape.. Her eyes grew wide as she imagined what he could do if he was, lose in Arendelle. She panicked, flinging the door open. Her eyes darted round the room. She sighed in relief when she saw him slouched against the wall, bashing his forehead against the bed post. _Wait, what? _"Hans!" she hurried into the room, pulling him away from the bed post. He slouched back in a casual yet un happy posture on the wall. "What are you doing?!" She asked, confusion and worry displayed on her pale face.

Hans sighed, rising too his feet Elsa just watched him, stepping back in aware. After all, he did try single handed to take over Arendelle, attempting to kill both her and Anna in the process. This was not a man she could trust. "I'm, sorry your majesty.. i didn't think i was disturbing anyone.." He said, rubbing his head. He perched himself on the end of his bed, gazing down at the pale blue carpet. He placed his hands in his lap, hanging his head. Elsa never understood this strange prince, well. Former prince. He had explained on his other recent abnormal event, which involved him almost falling out the window, that his family had stripped him of his title. Elsa was beginning to feel a small ounce of pity for him, which on every occasion she shrugged off, making it simply less than a thought in the back of her head.

But now she could feel it creeping into her heart, and she tried, she really tried to push it back. But watching his frame collapse on the end of the tiny bed, she couldn't help let a small frown crawl onto her lips. "N-no, don't apologise...why where you doing t-that? She asked, frightened for him, his strange events had worried her long enough. "Well, i thought maybe it might kill me.." He whispered, his gaze still locked into the carpet. Right now she wouldn't mind his smirking, it was less fighting. Elsa let out a small shocked gasp, she felt the pity stab her heart. "W-why.." She breathed, inching closer to his fallen figure.

Suddenly, his snapped his gaze away from the carpet, locking it with hers. She stepped back again, gasping. She could feel the cold air within her jump in fear and race towards her figure tips. "Why would anyone care if i am dead or alive?" He whispered, keeping his eyes on hers. He clenched his fists, braking the gaze slightly. The Queen cowered further towards the wall, her eyes wild with fright. He loosed his clasp, sighing. He knew how frightening he could be, and even someone likes Elsa, who has truly terrifying abilities, cowered at his anger. "Forgive me your majesty" He spoke, his voice flat. She stepped delicately towards him, pulling her gloves down further as the ice crawled onto her skin. Her heart was beating wildly.

Hans noticed her frightened, nervous figure. He knew why she was pulling her gloves down further as she was approaching him, her beautiful features dropping into a concerned expression. His eyes drifted onto her eyes again, exploring the sapphire beauty. His breath hitched, just a little. "Don't apologise.." She said, placing her body next to his. She was inches away from him, her eyes still there. Hans was losing himself. _No, don't let this happen! Come on, be the smart one Hans._ A violent voice screamed in his head. But somewhere, there was a silent one. The one that was plunging into Elsa's eyes, swimming in them. And as much as he tried to pull the violent one forwards the more the silent one weaved into him, bringing him to keep his eyes in hers. It just got worse when she slowly pulled his hands forwards and held them. Her grasp was loose; she kept her hands away slightly. Afraid that at any moment, her powers would get the better of her.

"No one deserves to die." She whispered, "Even you Hans" She said. Her eyes still held her worry, showing she truly cared. His hands curled into hers, holding her petit hands tighter in his. He couldn't break his gaze, as hard as he tried Hans didn't realise, not until she pulled away. Her eyes darted away from his, as she rose from the bed. He was certain her saw a blush on those pale cheeks. Then, before he knew it. The door fell closed, and once again. She was gone.

* * *

"Whats wrong with Elsa?" Olaf asked Anna as he stumbled into her room. She caught his head before it rolled off, pulling him up. Containing her giggles she asked, "What do you mean?" _Could Elsa really be angry at me?_ Anna was certain she was forgiven after the laughing earlier, just at the moment she expected Elsa to blow. Olaf shrugged, pulling himself onto her bed. His flurry leaving faint sprinklings of snow behind him. "I saw her coming out of a guest room blushing like crazy" The snowman gossiped. Olaf seemed to noticed everything that went on in the castle. And boy did he half spread his sightings. "I just thought you would know. she looked pretty overwhelmed". Anna knew exactly what guest room he meant. Since they only had one guest room... And that room contained the one person she really didn't want to remember. Hans. Why Elsa had allowed him in the castle in the first place was beyond her, and now. Now Olaf, the one person who never lied about, well positively anything unless someone convinced him, which isn't hard to do, had seen her leaving his room. This said enough to her. The blushing and being overwhelmed just added more to it, making it look even stranger. "Oh, urm. I don't know Olaf.." Anna said, hiding her widening eyes.

It was pretty hard to hind things from Olaf. He saw everything, and usually questioned it. "Anna, is there something in your eyes?" He asked innocently as the princess tried to blink the shock away. She paused looking at the curious snowman. "Err, yeah. Yeah.." She said, laughing nervously. "But its gone now!" She smiled. And hoped Olaf wouldn't see the force in it. He stared blankly at her for a fairly long time. Then he just smiled. "Ok!" He exclaimed, and hopped of the bed. Anna sighed in relief as the door fell closed.

Even though Olaf's nosiness did not help at all times, the little fellow did see rather interesting things around the castle. It was funny that he was the only one who notices.

* * *

Elsa moaned at her silly stupid mistake in the processing letter. The ink ran down the page, mocking her. She placed the quill into the ink pot, sighing. She glanced down at the black words playing on the page, her eyes drifting down them.

_Dear His highness, King Albert of the southern Isles._

_It has come to my attention your brother, prince Hans of the southern isles, has been punished under no concern of mine. For the time being •_

Her eyes stopped on the blot, a little further up than she thought. Is that really all she had done..

Well it wasn't much of a loss, she had hardly done anything. Elsa didn't understand why she had even allowed him here. And why wasn't she racing to get him out. She placed her head on the desk, sighing once more. A lazy hand flopped off the edge of the desk, her glove dropping down. A small smile played in the corners of her mouth as she swirled her wrist, making snow dance up and up. Snowflakes danced through the air. The storm dropped just as the smile grew on her face.

* * *

**Well i was bored so i wrote a bit more tonight..**

**Updating soon! Comment if you enjoyed it J**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO YO YO YOOOO**

**Ok no not gonna try and be cool..**

**Sooooo here is the chapter that comes after 4. Duh, chapter 5...ok, wait what am i even writing now...**

**I think i'm better at writing stories than these thingys**

**Thanks to a little review by 'Alysia of the pen' who gave me some lovley tips, thoughts of the characters will now be in italics. **

**I know how bad i am at these summery things (even if you class them as summerys..)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Monster

Anna didn't feel a 100% safe or comfortable with Hans in the building. She despised him with every bone in her body, in every thought. Going out with Kristoff was a helpful excuse to leave the castle, she enjoyed it of course. Why wouldn't she enjoy time with her true love? She rather spend time with her real true love then know her fake one was in her home.

"Again?" Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned from the processing letter laid in front of her, which to be honest wasn't really processing much, towards her sisters pleading eyes raising one delicate eyebrow. Her signature expression. Anna pouted, "Oh please don't give me that look! You know i love spending time with Kristoff" Anna begged. Elsa let out a stressed sigh, again. Everything was really getting to her lately, it was driving her crazy. "Anna this is the 4th time this week". Anna bit her lip nervously.. "Pleaaasseee" She said putting on her 'child like' voice, battering her eyelashes. Elsa rolled her eyes, "That doesn't work on me" Anna groaned, her head falling back impatiently.

Elsa soften, this seemed like a big deal. She knew something was going on. "Anna, you can't fool me. Whats really going on? Why do you want to be out the castle so much?" Elsa gave her sister a look of concern, placing one hand on her shoulder. "I-its Hans.." Anna admitted sheepishly, "I cant stand him being here-" Elsa rolled her eyes again, cutting her off "Oh please Anna, you hardly see him! Don't start this again!"Anna scowled at her sister, crossing her arms in her very 'child like' action again. "But, you don't understand!" Anna pressed, scowling deeper. "Seems i dont understand anything" Elsa mumbled under her breath. "What was that Elsa?" Anna asked in a discontented tone, stepping closer to her. Elsa let out a long frustrated sigh. She kept sighing a lot lately. "Fine, see you..whenever" She mumbled giving in and returning to her letter. Anna squealed and gave her sister a small squeeze from behind before leaping out the room. Elsa shook her head smiling quietly to herself.

Her sister was upset and content so easily it made her laugh.

* * *

A small on knock came on her study door, about an hour later? She had no idea, she had lost track of time puzzling over a stupid letter which should be so easy to write! Frustrated as she blotted the ink for the 3rd time, she crumpled up the paper, freezing it violently. "Queen Elsa?" A small voice asked. Elsa, turned to the door. Still holding the frozen letter in a rather tight grasp. A carrot nose and two big eyes popped round the door. Olaf glanced at her locked hands expressionless, then an element of excitement passed across his face. "OOh! Is that a snowball?" He asked smiling ear too ear..even though he had no ears. "Can i play! Pleaasee!" He squealed jumping a meer inch from the ground. Elsa chuckled, dropping the icy paper to the ground. it shattered, dissolving immediately. "Oh.." Olaf said, looking slightly disappointed. Elsa frowned. She crouched in front of him. "I'm sorry Olaf, i'm a little busy right now. I don't have time for snowball fights, maybe later?" She asked smiling sweetly at her little creation.

His face lit up in happiness, Olaf stumbled forwards wrapping his small stick arms around her slight shoulders. "Yes!" He said laughing. Elsa smiled, lifting his tiny figure away from her before he injured himself. "Well ok Olaf, see you later!" He began waddling towards the door, then he paused. Elsa looked at him in confusion. Maybe he had forgotten were he wanted to go.. He wasn't the brightest creature, he usally forgot things the poor soul. "Olaf?" Elsa asked, tilting her head. He ran back to her smiling proudly. _What the?.. _"I just remembered!"He chimed in. Well that was a good start. Elsa smiled again, waiting for him to continue. "I came here to tell you, that urm.." He paused, his hand to his mouth thoughtfully. Elsa waited, getting a tad impaitiant. Then Olaf smiled jumping. _Thank god he's remebered.._"The guards fell asleep outside the door again.." Then he laughed scuttling away. Elsa face palmed moaning.

"Wake up you idiots!" Elsa screamed to the two sleeping men. One man fluttered an eye, then they both woke in surprise. "Y-your majesty..I-i..we..." Elsa froze the door they were 'Guarding', her fists clenching "Save it!" Her powerful voice boomed down the hall. The two men looked absolutely terrified. They really had never seen Elsa so full of rage. The door creaked open, ice snapping as it was forced away. Elsa's attention was pulled from the cowering guards. Two emerald eyes peeked out, curiosity and worry inflicting in each. "My queen, is everything ok?" Elsa dropped her arms from seriously injuring the poor guards, who were inching away from her creeping not so beautiful looking ice. They bolted down the hall, tripping and skidding over the ice. Elsa gasped, furrowing her eye brows. Her memory was pulled back to a blurred image. Her eyes widened in shock.

_I will kill them!_ Ice shot effortlessly out her dainty hands, nearing the two men to there frozen death. "Queen Elsa!" A powerful voice cried behind her. Elsa paied no attention. She focused on controlling the ice, both her arms raised pointing towards each man. Hands clawed thrusting her rath at each one. She gritted her teeth ready to kill them. she turned to the source of the voice behind her, Hans with many other men behind him. _Great, an army to kill me.. _"Don't be the monster they fear you are" He warned, watching her in fear. Elsa froze. Slowly dropping her arms, relaxing Her fingers. The power cut off. Her castle was shattered, ice spikes disturbingly towering around her. She panted, fear filling her eyes.._what have I become_. Hans suddenly bolted across the floor towards the in prisoned man in ice.

The man held an arrow, about to shoot. She saw his finger pull the trigger. _im_ _doomed_. Hans flickered into the scene, directing the arrow away from her frighted figure. _He just saved me?_ There was a crack from above, like ice breaking. Elsa knew that sound too well, she looked up gasping in terror just as the chandiler. The ice chandiler. Came crashing down onto her. She ran, she leaped, she fell. Ice shattered all around her, like glass it tinkled to the ground. Her head smacked the ice floor. Her vision began to blur as her eyes fluttered closed. The last thing she saw was Hans rushing towards her in panic.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright?" The now too familiar voice called, snapping her back to the present. She had only spent a meer second recalling the event. She now stood overwhelmed shivering, staring horrified into Hans eyes. His eyes. She shook her head, but that couldn't hind her fear. "You look a bit pale.." Hans whispered. She stumbled back, almost falling. A firm hand caught her wrist dragging her up, catching her by the waist before she nearly dropped to the ground. "Are the guards ok.." She wimpered, eyes still wide in terror. If Hans hadn't ever been there, she would have already killed two men. He just so happened to be there again, to stop the monster unleashing. "Don't you mean aren't you ok?" He asked, worried eyes searching hers. He cared so much it was crazy.

The thought made her forget who Hans was, what he tried to do. How she should hate him. But before she had realised she was pressed against his chest, holding his shoulders as if he would stop her killing someone. She shivered helplessly in his arms, wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her balanced so she wouldn't slip to the ground. _Monster! Monster!_ Voices screamed in her mind, taunting her. She cried a small heart breaking cry, causing her to pull herself closer to him, resting her head on him lightly. small tears escaped her closed lids.

He watched the silvery tears drip down her cheeks, she was fragile, weak. This women in his arms looked nothing like the powerful queen she presented herself as. Her platinum hair strayed across her face, her forehead resting ever so gently on his shoulder. Hans didn't know what was happening. He just silently wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. She kept shivering and whispering 'monster' as the words played through her mind. "Never" Hans whispered into her ear. She just pressed herself closer to him, tears still falling loose. No one pulled away, not for a while. Hans just stood with the broken girl sobbing in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Besides, what else could he do? Not like he could pull her chin up ever so lightly and raise her gaze to his. He couldn't just kiss her. could he? He wavered the lingering thought off, though it haunted him.

He held her and she held him until she finally weaved out off his arms silently. Sniffling as she vanished behind a corner. He wished she would stop going.

* * *

"Not fair!" Anna called pulling herself up the snowy cliff. "you got a head start!"She accused Kristoff, who couldn't stop laughing. "Not my fault to started climbing up the wrong cliff!" even Sven looked as if he was laughing. Anna scowled brushing the snow from her sodden cape. Kristoff put on a serious face, his mouth twitching to smile. "Ok, ok. Im sorry! I wont la-" Anna frowned deeper as the snow piled on her head from the tree above. Kristoff was set off laughing like crazy again. "Seriously!" She screamed, kicking the snow away. Not really processing. Kristoff's laughter died down to small chuckles as he lifted her gently out of the strangely large pile of snow. Anna smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Ok, chapter five! Hans and Elsa are gonna start heating up now! i made it painfully slow :)**

**But come on, if i just jumped straight into it i would lose all the helsa and feels too fast.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I really do love writing these stories hehe.**

**instead of creating another terrible summery im just gonna start.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dammit women, stop being beautiful.

_This is ridiculous. My whole plan failing just for her._ Hans took a deep breath, pausing outside the study door. Elsa had required his help, to his surprise he jumped at the offer. _You fool, keep it together. _Slowly he pushed open the wooden door, his heart pounding. _What is wrong with you. _He was pretty sure he stopped breathing when he saw her. Poised over the desk quill in her nimble figures. A magenta cape pooling around her feet. Her platinum hair curled in her usual bun, a couple strands escaping. _Dammit women, stop being beautiful! _Hans clenched his fists, letting out a long shaky breath. Elsa jumped, only just realizing his presence. She relaxed, putting her pen down and rising from her chair. "Han's i'm sorry i didn't notice you come in" He chuckled, catching her eyes. _Oh, dammit and there's the eyes.._

Han's didn't really want to believe he...felt..anything for Elsa. But he couldn't really convince himself after she had finished weeping in her arms. He pratically spent the whole night, lying awake staring at the ceiling just replaying that scene in his mind. _Concentrate you fool! _a violent voice screamed in his head. He cleared his throat straightening his posture. "Apology accepted gratefully my queen, I was informed you required my assistance?" He innocently asked. _ahh, good work Hans. _The voice cooed. Elsa smiled, blue eyes searching his. _Elsa are you sure about this.. _"Well, i was wondering if you would care to accompany me.." She asked nervously, dropping her gaze. "Most certainly your majesty, what may i accompany you for" Hans tried to catch her eyes again. Wanting the warm blue back in his sight. The smile pulled on Elsa's mouth, bringing her gaze to his again. Hans returned the smile. He couldn't help noticing her beauty. Her stunning pale complexion, platinum hair framing her beautiful face, and his favorite; her eyes. _Han's! _He shook himself, pulling himself back out of his wonders. "Anna and Gerda are both...busy...and on Saturdays one of them usually accompany me too.." She paused, a small blush sweeping her cheeks. Oh did he want to brush his hands across those lovely cheeks and.._wait what? _"The book store" she mumbled, twiddling her figures._ Elsa, Han's really? _He was really shocked by this. Out of all the people that could take her to..a book store..she asked him. Him, the man who tried to kill her just about two years ago. It was as if she read his mind again, because at that moment she said. "But, if you try to kill me i'm never asking you again." _  
_

He gave her the strangest look ever. _Is she...teasing me? A _small smirk cralwed onto her face. She chuckled, stepping closer to the confused man. _Woah.._ His smilereturned to his face as he held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" He asked almost casually, like it was an everyday thing. Elsa's face fell thoughtful as silence suddenly filled the atmosphere. _It's just to the book store.. H_ans felt her arm weave into his, he pulled her closer to his side, leading the way. She was pretty sure her breath hintched.

* * *

Beauty, was all he saw. Her small body extending to the stop shelf, her feet almost on point. Her fingures itching for the book just out of her reach. She felt a warm hand on her waist, and a gloved one pulled the book down. She stood back to her normal hight. Hans handed her the book, his hand still gently rested on her waist. Elsa wasn't sure about that intimate act, especially in a public book store. But she felt sort of comfortable. _Huh? Elsa! _she quickly moved aside, taking the book. "Thank you" she mumbled, nodding nervously. "No problem, my queen" another smile shot at her._  
_

Elsa had no idea. Not one little thought on it. she never really had experence with these kind of events. So when he said 'My queen' his eyes meeting hers in a way she couldn't describe. Her legs felt like she was standing on jelly. And for the strangest reason ever, she wanted to step unusualy close to him. She hadn't realized she was staring wide eyed at him until his soft voice chimned in. "Are you ok your majesty?" His voice alone sent shivers up her spine. _ELSA_! she jumped out of her trance, smiling once again. "Yes, yes I'm great" She replied nodding. Hans just placed one hand on her back and lead her to the counter. Her head was spinning.

* * *

"Gald to see you joined me today, Anna" Elsa raised her eyebrow, eyeing her sister. Anna laughed nervously, looking around. "Well, Kristoff should be here any sec-" A scruffy blonde appeared almost instantly around the corner. "Oo! He's here!" Anna squealed, leaping in her seat." Kristoff grinned, planning himself next to her. Elsa rolled her eyes sighing. "You saw him less than 6hours ago.." She just shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead as she realised Anna was paying no attention.

Once again Elsa had failed to registire Hans' arrival. When she lifted her head and saw a flash of urban hair and emerald eyes beside her, she almost leaped out of her skin. Hans just smirked at her reaction, laughing contently to himself. _This amuses him?.. _Annashot Hans a glare, then glanced at Elsa suspiciously. Elsa shot her a wary smile, ignoring the butterflies in her stomuch. After all she didn't know what it ment.

It was a quick dinner, everyone almost departing immidentally after they had finished chewing the last bite. "Your m-majesty" A small voice called behind her as she began down the hall. She turned swiftly, smiling generously. Hans' was stood unexpectedly close to her. They were inches apart. Elsa felt her eyes widen and ice slowly appearing beneath her feet.

Hans hadn't expected her too turn around so quickly. Now he could just lean in and...the blue shone before him, making it slightly more tempting. Hands on her arms pulled her in closer to him, there was barley a centemeter between there lips. Her heart beat quickened, ice building beneath her. Then he dropped his arms, allowing her to shift away from him. Instead his whispered "Good night my queen" and gently stroked her cheek. She wanted to neglect, but she stayed frozen on the spot. Her breath stopped. As he turned away, silently vanishing behind his door. Elsa felt a small longing in her, she still had no idea. But all Hans knew was. He was completely in love with Elsa.

* * *

**Oh my I feel so cruel on that last pharagraph.**

**i seriously can't leave you guys waiting** **to long for chapter 7**

**sorry it was kinda short. Next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, thank you for those amazing reviews! I woke up to a full inbox :)**

**I obviously can't leave you waiting much longer for chapter 7**

**Bit of kristanna in this but mostly (to i hope some of your desires) Helsa.**

* * *

Chapter 7

So, you say you love me?

Anna was out the castle again faster than Elsa could even build an ice palace. Elsa sighed deeply, watching her little sister scurry across the now frozen fjord (Winter had arrived). "KRRRRIISSTTTTOOFFFFF" She screamed trying to catch his attention as he raced away with Sven. "Anna!" Sven halted to a stop, as if he was waiting for Anna herself. The red head skipped happily to Kristoff, jumping in his arms. He twirled her around laughing. "Elsa finally let me go!" Anna announced proudly. Kristoff stopped twirling her and raised his eyebrows. He placed her gently on the ground, crossing his arms. "How did you do it this time?" He asked, smirking. "Pfft, oh that dosen't matter!" She giggled. Kristoff rolled his eyes, and mounted himself onto Sven. He held his hand out in a silly intimation of something Hans would do. "Shall we m'lady?" He asked his voice just as stupid. Anna giggled, taking his hand. He swung her behind him and cracked the reins. "Come on Sven!" Anna weaved her hands around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. It was were she wanted to be.

Elsa perched on the window, watching her sister until she was a speck in the snowy mountain. Oh how she would love to be up there, in the cold crisp air again. She felt so free, so alive. She sighed turning away. "Eeekkkkkk!" She screamed, ice shooting out her figures as a defense. once again Hans had entered without her knowledge._ How many times is this idiot going to...urgg! _She glared at the dashing prince, who looked a bit surprised from her reaction and had managed to leap away just in time from her shot. He now had his back against the wall, a mere inch away from the ice caking the wall. He relaxed, sighing in relief. Elsa was fuming, she clenched her fists. "You stupid... how many times have i told you not to sneak up on me like that...i didn't even say you could leave your chamber!" She screeched at him. Hans cautiously stepped towards her, clearing his throat. "Y-your majesty, im sorry but i-" He had bothered Elsa at the wrong moment it seemed, as she barley let him finish his sentence. "Don't you, your majesty me! I gave you hospitality in your weakest moment, i deserve a little respect from you. You can't go barging into rooms like that!" She spat at him, her face turning slightly red in anger. Hans couldn't bare it anymore. "Well it's just, I-" She cut him off in anger again. "You just what? Just what Hans, what was necessary for you to pay me such a visit!" Ice was beginning to form beneath her feet again, her voice rising by the minute.

Hans suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Hans-" She began in fright, this time he cut her off. "Look, Elsa! I love you ok!" He screamed, holding her against the wall. Her heart pounded against her chest, she gasped for air as she was suddenly short of it. _Could he really..no.._ She tried to push him away, but he just held her tighter to the wall. "I'm not falling for your games!" She screeched. "I don't love you Hans!" He just held her tighter as she struggled. "I didn't plan this i swear Elsa!" He pleaded. She gripped his shoulders trying to push him away. "Its Queen Elsa to you!". Then he chuckled. Elsa kicked him trying to get out his grasp. "A minute ago you just screamed at me for saying 'your majesty'" She was angry, but the butterflies in her stomach kept growing. "Hans i don't love you!" She screamed trying to over power the stupid feeling in her stomach. This was confusing her, right now she was sure she felt anger, rage, as the room was isolating violently. But inside, as he pulled her closer the butterflies in her flapped faster and faster. She gasped for air, her legs shaking. She told herself the reason she was gripping him was so she didn't fall. Elsa felt something soft and warm on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, she stopped struggling. Was she even breathing?

Hans began slowly kissing her neck, in a painfully slow motion. Her breath hitched every time his lips pressed against her cool neck. He stopped as his nose touched her jaw. "Really, your highness?" She could feel him smirk on her neck. "Y-ye-s" She yelled, her voice fading at the end. His nose brushed her jaw as he brought his eyes to hers. _Oh my.._His forehead was gently touching hers. She wanted to start kicking again, start trying to push him away. But she stayed frozen on the spot. There was nothing in any book or scripture to prepare her for this. "Then at least let me try and prove it too you!" His voice rising slightly, his hands slipping round her waist. Was it a mistake that she gripped his shoulders tighter? "Wha-" She wanted to scream, but she was silenced by his lips. Against hers. They moved pleading against hers, his hands pulling her closer. Before she knew it, her figures were running through his hair her lips replying to his. It was a passionate kiss, lips wanting more and more. Hands moving through hair and down arms. Elsa pressed herself too him, arching into him. His hands moved up to her shoulders and back down to her waist, slowly. Elsa let out a small moan, pulling herself closer. She had just let herself go, letting Hans control her when there was a small mischievous laugh outside the door.

They broke apart, lips parting last. Hans casually leaned on the wall, Elsa fell onto the sofa grabbing a random book. Olaf came through the door, Anna in his tiny stick hand. Elsa looked up in surprise and delight, trying to act as normal as possible. The after math of the kiss was making her giddy. "Anna! your back?" She asked, placing the book down. _How long have we been kissing..._Anna looked at Hans, then back at Elsa, then back at Hans, then too the book. Elsa glanced at the book. 'The best knitting skills' _well that's not suspicious at all! _She gave Anna a fake smile, pushing the book off the sofa. It thudded to the ground. Anna tried to contain her giggles, Olaf just smiled a goofy smile. "Woah, Elsa i had no idea you were into knitting" Anna said, coughing back the laughter. Elsa laughed nervously. "Well, knitting is- i-" She stumbled over words, glancing quickly at Hans who was smirking once again in the corner. "It's Hans' book!" She blurted out. Anna and Olaf stopped giggling and stared at her blankly. Elsa held her breath. Then they both burst into hysterical laughter, grasping there sides. "Wow" Anna gasped, struggling for air. The two laughing maniacs supported each other as the stumbled out the door.

"I don't knit" The voice behind her stated. She turned to see Hans raising his eyebrows at her. Then she burst out laughing, following the same route as Anna and Olaf. Hans shook his head smiling.

* * *

The steaming cup of hot cocoa burned in her hands. Elsa sipped contently, moaning in happiness. A familiar chuckle followed. She jumped slightly, not as much as previous episodes. "Hans" She said, turn even turning. The prince seated himself beside her, smirking uncontrollably. "My queen" He replied, edging closer to her. She placed her cup on the table, turning to him. "So, you say you love me?" She asked, rising one eyebrow. He chuckled once more, reaching for her hands. Though she was glove-less. Elsa shook her head, pulling them away. But he only reached more, and manged to grab them. "H-hans, my gloves..." She whispered in fear. His grip only tightened more. "I don't say i love you" He whispered ignoring her second sentence. "I do" His voice like the wind. He leaned towards her until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"How about the Queen?" He asked, pulling her towards him. Her head spun, did she? She glanced into his eyes, there faces inches away again. There was a long silence. Then Elsa sealed the space with a soft kiss. Not like the one before. This one was a long loving kiss, lips lingering. Hans began to pull away but Elsa held him close. "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet..." She whispered before he pulled her into the kiss. Not one of them knew how long they sat, lips moving against lips. The night fell on as they kissed. Two broken hearts meeting as one.

Elsa only jumped when his hand touched her leg. He couldn't help it, she was divine.. She slowly broke away, rising from her seat. Hans followed her down the hall towards her door. "Sorry, i shouldn't have.." He whispered looking down. He glanced up to see her smiling at him, one hand on her door. Hans brushed his hand across her cheek, cupping her face. _She's too beautiful.. _His lips touched hers one last time, before she slipped into the room. Elsa leaned on the door smiling, her heart fluttering in joy. Then it hit her. _I just..kissed...Hans _Her eyes widened, even though she could still feel his lingering lips, his soft touches. She knew it was wrong. But all she could think was, she wanted more.

* * *

**Soo, i know i said there was gonna be kristanna but, i got carried away with Helsa**

**I seriously hope i have satisfied your needed for now**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm back. :)  
I hope someone squealed in excitement when they got the notification that chapter 8 was up. (That's my reaction to updated stories) **

**you probably thought I was dead or something, but i'm here to write for you all again. So, too make it up to you. I've made this chapter longer. **

**Updating regularly now. **

* * *

Chapter 8

No, this isn't happening..

Elsa paced back and forth in discomfort, stopping every now and then to rethink the reason so was so tense. Each step made the icy blanket on her floor thinker and thicker. She paused, glancing out the window. The thought flickered to her mind again, creating the stabbing feeling in her chest. As much as she had been told she was loved, and as much as she could still feel the warmth from the soft kiss. This thought had haunted her all night, she hadn't slept a wink. Her eyes carried heavy bags, and a mist of fright hung in them. She couldn't help think that she was being used, her emotions where being played with just for the benefit's of someone else. Elsa paused again, glancing out the same window at the exact same spot. _But it all feels so real it can't.._

Anna flashed across her thoughts, the pain she had been through when Hans had betrayed her. Anna had felt just the same, had she not? The pain inflicted in her again, she didn't know what it was. It caused her to flinch slightly and recoil back like someone had punched her in the stomach. "no, this isn't happening.." Elsa kept muttering to herself. Was she going mad? _There is no possible way in the whole entire world that i am in love with Hans. He tried to murder me and Anna and.. It just isn't happening. _Elsa growled in anger as memories of his kissing creeped back into her mind. Tempting to give into him.

She refused, the room grew colder and colder. Her pacing and pausing continued for a while, as she argued with herself._ A kiss can be forced_.. She told herself, clenching her fists. She bit her lip as the words played in her mind. _Elsa, I love you ok! I love you. love. you. "_NO_!"_ She screamed sending waves of snow blasting out of her. She was going insane, she couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't let him win.

Ice clinking, nails digging into her frozen palms. Ice crawling out her fists. Elsa ranged down the hall, her snowflake cape flowing behind her almost as gracefully and frightening as Elsa herself. She meant business. The snow was floating out her open and violently frozen bedroom door, sprinkling the hall with tiny flurries. Gerda slowly walked past, a look of confusion and worry. She glanced at the frozen room, then to the ranging snow queen storming down the hall and quickly scurried backwards whistling slowly.

Hans jumped up from the wooden chair in surprise as his door burst open, sending a storm of snow into his face. He coughed, wiping the power of his face. Before him stood a frighting an stunning figure, cutting him with her eyes. "y-your majesty" Hans nodded, his voice shaking. Elsa growled, stepping towards him. They where nose too nose, Elsa glaring. Hans ruffled his hair, sending the rest of the snow puffing behind him. "Back for more I see" A smirk painted his lips. He reached her for waist before she sent him flying back with another blast of snow. "No, you are not winning" She spat, her eyes still cutting through his. Behind her range he saw the hurt. He gasped, watching as her lip quivered. Hans pulled himself up from the floor, brushing the snow off him again.

The guards outside the door had pretty much followed the same example as Gerda, and had slowly backed away. "Elsa.." Hans whispered, his voice crackling. Tears brimmed her eyes, her fists still clenched. Ice was climbing up her arms, swirling around her wrists. Even now in all her anger and pain she had managed to look equally as stunning as usual. Hans tried too touch her again, to comfort her in some way. But she just flinched away from him, standing tall and regal. Her wild plait framed her pale face, creating a strikingly beautiful and frightening imagine. Elsa sent him the last glare, before turning sharply. The door slamming behind her, yet more ice crawling through the frame. Hans stared at the door, the pain now stabbed him.

* * *

Elsa didn't allow him out his chamber for the rest of the week. Not even pausing outside his door. Han's stayed head against the door, waiting for the sound of heels clicking. Just so he would know she had been past him.

It was a late Tuesday night, the clock had stuck twelve. Elsa sighed, clearing her throat.

She finished the letter to the southern isles. A gloved hand pushed back an escaping tear, folding the letter slowly. Only a shadowy figure in the night could be seen, a slender arm shaking. Dropping the letter into the box marked 'Queen's mail'. She wanted no one reading it. She turned wind whipping around her cloak, pulling the hood away from her head. Platinum hair flew around as she struggled to get it back up. Sharp blue eyes glowed in the dark, cold and unforgiving. A firm hand tugged the hood down sharply, as ice clicked its way back to the gates.

The man in the window watched silently, clenching his hands over his heart.

* * *

"Move along scum" Hans was pushed forwards, by a rather sharp object. He groaned briefly in pain, biting his lip. He tasted blood. He stumbled forwards, outside dark cell. It looked familiar. Too familiar. Another firm stab pushed him in, he slammed against the cold floor. which felt a lot like ice. Oh, and it looked like it too. Mental clattered behind him, and chains where locked. "Here" The guard threw a small rectangular box at him. He scrambled for it, ripping it open. White chalk rolled out onto the floor. Hans looked at the guard, eyebrows raised. "You're going to be here a while" Beneath the shadows he could see a cruel smirk. Keys jangled, and boots clattered along the stone floor. He groaned, slumping back against the frozen wall. Two shattered hand cuffs caught his gaze. He swallowed, a lump rising in his throat. He tried shaking off the memories, but every where he turned it haunted him. He directed his gaze to the ceiling where ice violently isolated the beams. There was ice everywhere.

This meant it was going to be 100 times harder to forget about her.

Han's curled himself up, his eyes caught a shimmer of blue flash before him. Blue eyes where in his for a brief moment, platinum hair before him. Before a word could be spoken, she was gone. But yet more ice circled the prison bars, as the clicking echoed down the hall.

Of course he was in this cell by no coincidence, Elsa had hand picked it as it seemed.

His eyes drifted to sleep, memories haunting his mind.

"The queen! She's ok, it's the queen!" Citizens mumbled and yelled, as Hans kept his head down his grasp firmly on Elsa's limp body. A scrawny looking old man squinted at him as Han's entered the castle grounds. "You dare bring that monster back here!" He spat, inching away from Elsa as if she had some sort of contagious infection. "She is no harm right now, don't you see?" Han's said, flickering his eyes over Elsa's sleeping face. She wore an expression of deep worry even unconscious. He held her closely to his body, despite the painful cold she was emitting. The duke rolled his eyes, crossing his thin arms. "Ah, yes. And what about when she wakes up?" He questioned spitefully. Hans glared at the vile man, lifting Elsa closer. Her head lolled, her forehead gently rested on his shoulder. "We must be gone of her! Kill her before it's too late!" The duke growled. Hans flinched in horror. For some reason the word did not appeal to him. He couldn't actuary think of killing the women in his arms. "That should not happen, her majesty deserves her say." The duke almost screamed, stamping his stupid little foot. "WHAT!?" he squinted at Hans in disapproval. "You're attracted to her." He spat, shaking his fists. _Why that little..._ Hans screwed his face up, then turned away from the screaming man. "I shall take her too dungeon, there fore no harm may come to the queen or Arendelle." He carried her away as the screaming man continued. "AND WHAT SAVES ARENDELLE FROM TREASON-" His whiny voice faded away as Hans made his way down the stone corridor.

The guard guested, Hans turned. "I think this cell fits her majesty's...condition.." The guard informed. He stepped into the cold dingy room, squinting through the darkness. His eyes adjusted to the frighting cuffs. His eyes widened as he swallowed his gasp. "Thank you.." He nodded as the guard retreated away. Her head was still lightly rested on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put her delicate figure onto the harsh cold stone. Slowly he slipped her onto the slab, trying to lay her as gently as possible. The cuffs haunted him, he knew he had too use them. _She's a monster, she deserves this. _The violent voice cooed in his mind. He breathed, lifting one metal cuff. It frighted him how perfectly they fit her tiny hand. He held her wrist, slipping the second cuff on, winching at the disturbing clicking sound they made. His eyes caught a rag under the slab. He lifted it, throwing it over her. He stood too leave, but paused staring at her worried expression. _What could be troubling her so deeply.. _Silently he tucked the blanket around her frozen body. He brushed her cheek lightly, shivering at the cold. As he left the door slammed shut, almost as disturbingly as the cuffs.

Hans screamed, bolting up right. His body was shivering, sweat lining in forehead. It was a dream. But it had happened. That dream was so realistic he felt like he had just relived the scene. He slumped back against the wall, catching his breath.

* * *

A snow ball pelted into Elsa's shoulder. "Why you.." Elsa turned to see Anna giggling in content at her aim. Elsa shook her head smirking. She swirled her hands creating a massive snow ball. Anna gasped with excitement, hopping back slowly. Elsa giggled and began chasing Anna. The giggle and laughed and tripped. Elsa tripped landing face down in the snow. "Oh my god..." Anna burst into laughter, before being cut off by Elsa's massive snowball, that sent her a few feet back. "Oi, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Anna moaned pouting. Elsa laughed as her sister dug herself out of the snow.

"Now, i have to go Anna. No more fun and games" Elsa giggled, making her way back inside. "Awwwwwwwww" Anna whined pouting. Elsa threw a snow ball in her face. She scowled sticking her tongue out, then smiled.

Elsa brushed the remaining snow from her hair, as a guard approached her. "Your highness" He greeted bowing. Elsa nodded. "Augustus, can i help you?" The guard leaned to her ear whispering. His eyes shifting as if someone might over hear him. "Its, its. Its the prisoner." He gulped. "He doesn't eat much and...I think you should see this.." Elsa's eyes widened, then she nodded.

* * *

"Ahh! Your majesty, how nice of you to visit on a 6 month basis" Hans said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes. Elsa wavered the guard off, thanking him. "Yes, i like to pay my pity" She replied. He watched her figure climb out of the shadows, as she closed the cell door. She was as beautiful as he remembered. As he dreamt of almost every night. She stood a good few inches away from him, looking everywhere but him. Her eyes rested on something. She gasped, her eyes widening slightly. The wall before her was covered with millions of chalk drawings of.. of her. Where ever there wasn't a drawing of her there was a snowflake, one that looked alot like her signature snowflake.

Elsa finally looked at him, his green eyes where filled with...something. He was gazing at her with an expression in describable. "I take it you like my drawings. There's not much to do in here you know.." He mumbled. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. Hans smirked, making the space between them slightly smaller. "The Gods may roll the dice. Their minds as cold as ice. Then someone way down here, loses someone dear." He whispered, clenching his fists. Elsa gasped, searching his eyes. "What brings you here your majesty? Don't forget i do know what its like to have your lips against mine." He smirked wider, edging towards her again. "In your dreams Hans." She said rolling her eyes. He smirked once more. "Quiet right"

Once again Elsa raised her brow. "Well.." She looked down, clearing her throat.

Suddenly something pushed her firmly against the wall, refusing to let her go. She looked up, and before she could reject warm lips where on hers. It didn't feel any different. She wanted to push him off, freeze him to the ground. But before she attacked him in anyway, Elsa's hands pressed against his chest, and she kissed him back for just a while. It was like no time had passed when he slipped his hands around her waist, as if it was just yesterday the same kiss had happened. She kissed him once more, then pushed him back. He flew backwards, landing in a puff of snow.

He tried to get up, but he was once again distracted by Elsa's lips.

* * *

**Ohh god i feel so many things for this ship..**

**Who likes by ABBA quote in there? :)**

**I was watching mamma mia and i felt like i needed to put that in...**  
**Till next time! Adios amgos**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, a few of you admitted to squealing in excitement :)**

**Haileyms you danced around your bedroom you say... ;) He he**

**Love how most of you enjoyed ze ABBA quote.**

**Alas (Doing Shakespeare English homework..don't ask) Chapter ninth**

* * *

Chapter 9

**_Ah, well._**** Ok**

Elsa finality released her grasp on him, allowing her lips to leave his. She stood up, blushing ever so slightly. Hans smirked as he dusted the snow powder of him. She looked around uncertain of what had just gotten into her. By the state of his hair now, she had been experiencing a few emotions it seemed... They where in a cell, where anyone could randomly walk past/into at any moment. No the ideal place to make out with someone in a huge pile of snow. Hans coughed, breaking the strangling silence then hung between them. Elsa jumped, looking back at him. _Oh my, those eyes... Elsa!_ She shook her head, allowing herself to realize the cruel harsh reality. Hans wasn't the guy to be casually kissing in a dingy old cell, covered in snow. And, he was now a prisoner. By her own orders. It had been 6 months since Elsa had last touched her lips to his, and boy now did she know what she was missing. "Hans, erm.. I.." She began, struggling for words. He let the emerging smirk on his face grow. "Ah, well. Ok" He said chuckling.

Elsa stared into those lovely, lovely green eyes. Did i mention they where lovely? Without even acknowledging in, a sweet smile crawled onto her lips. She blushed again, looking away.

She felt his hands weave around her waist again.

_Wait. Elsa, ohhh noooo._

_He, he just want's that throne...you...why did you kiss...ARGH._

It was hard for her to ignore the adrenaline rush as their foreheads lightly touched.

"It's just like my dreams.." He whispered, smiling. He closed his eyes inhaling. Elsa didn't know what to do. Pulling away seemed much too painful to do, she really did not want to do that. She was always cold, she loved savoring every bit of warmth she could find. This defiantly was warm, no. It was more than warm it was hot. She really did not want to slip out of his hands, let his head leave hers. She didn't want to stop feeling his breath on her lips. His once again inches away. She really just wanted to close them few inches again, and let the warmth completely fill her. But could she trust him? Ohh, she really wanted to trust him right now as she pressed herself closer to his chest. Images flashed across her mind, Anna racing across that frozen waste land to protect her from the sword Hans had raised above her. Hans, sweeping his hand across her cheek, that first blast of warmth she had felt.

A strong jolt pulled her head forwards. The inches were gone, there was no space once again. "Mmmm..."She moaned as his lips moved against hers passionately. The heat was exhilarating. She felt him smile against her lips. Elsa pretty much lost herself again, pressing herself close to him so there wasn't even a centimeter of space. Hans just took her in, letting his hands roam up her back. When he got to her bare upper back, he left his hands their. She was ice cold, the cold pretty much hurt. Still, he held his hand there. Pressing them deeper into her back as she arched into him. Elsa was just leaning in to the heat, lacing her fingers into his, already messed up from before, urban hair. Yeh, they should have maybe waited before they left the cell before intensely kissing. Or, i don't know found a better spot..

No one knows what a happy little snowman was doing, skipping down the dark corridors of a dungeon. But you know, things just happen i suppose. The door creaked open way too fast for anyone to take action or even register it. "Elsa?..." Elsa jumped, breaking away in panic. Hans leaped backwards back into the snow, not daring too look up even though he had a face full of freezing pain. Elsa turned, going tomato red. "O-Olaf.. What are you d-doing down here.." She asked stammering nervously. Kinda hard to act casual when someone had just walked in on you passionately kissing a prisoner, and that prisoner happened to be Hans of all people. The snowman blinked, his mouth hanging open. Hans moaned from his snow pile, experiencing minor frostbite. Elsa kicked him, smiling awkwardly at Olaf. "Ag-" Was all Hans blurted out as her heel made contact with his leg. _Would that snowman just hurry up and go, i was having fun there.. _Hans smirked into the snow, pleased with is last episode. The frost bite now occurring on his arms was the only thing holding him back from grabbing that foot that had just injured him, and pulling her into the snow with him.

Olaf blinked again, still silent. His eyes shifted to Hans, who's hand was slightly reaching out towards Elsa's ankle. He set his gaze back to Elsa, finally talking. "Urmm, what was just happening..?" He asked, expressing a rather strange expression. Elsa swallowed. _Oh god, how am i gonna.. _"I was, well.." She began..her face heating up again. "Coz, it looked like you were just...erm...just kissing Hans.." Olaf raised one of his snowy eyebrows. _God that snowman is smart, well i guess it wouldn't be hard to notice that if you saw.. _Elsa couldn't get another word out, she was literally stunned. Her eyes widened as the snowman continued to give her that strange look. Then a really dodgy, cheesy smile spread across his face. Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Oh my god, Elsa had a true love!" He gasped, excitement now all over him. He jumped up clapping in joy.

_Wait, what? True love.._

"But, didn't Hans betray you and Anna?" he asked, pausing his burst of joy. "Yes, but Olaf. He has apologized for that, quite a while ago." She said, still not convinced by that one-hundred percent. Olaf smiled again, and laughed mischievously.

Hans couldn't feel his body, he moaned rather loud now. "Urm, whats wrong with Hans.." Olaf asked, looking round the queen at the shivering man in the corner. Elsa followed Olaf's gaze then gasped. "Oh Hans!" She squealed, panic shooting through her. He looked a bit blue... "You can get up from there now.." He sat up, gasping for air. His face had gone a disturbing blue, and didn't look that healthy. "Urhh.." Olaf and Elsa said in unison. Elsa bit her lip, reaching out for him. He shook his head huddling into a ball. "N-n-no offence, t-t-t-that may m-m-make it c-c-c-old-d-der" He chattered.

Olaf was once again goofly smiling at Elsa again. "Ooohhh! I can't WAIT to tell Anna!" He said happily. "She will be so happy!" He squealing jumping again. Hans and Elsa looked at each other in horror. "NO!" They screamed, as Olaf began skipping to the door. He stopped, the smile dropping. "Why not?" He asked cocking his head. Elsa stammered, trying to find words. "I-I wanna tell her myself.." She blurted out. Olaf looked back unconvinced, then the smile lit up on his face again. "Ok!" He said, and skipped away. Elsa sighed in relief, relaxing.

"Oh!" She squealed as a hand grabbed her ankle pulling her down.

* * *

**Sorry this is kinda sort, but i wanted to guys to have something to read.**

**so Olaf walking in on them, hehe.**

**Tillaaa nexxtttaaa tiiimmmeeaaa**

**Idk...idk..**


End file.
